Inu's first time!
by Pikachu-lover
Summary: I'm redoing the chapters with hot-chick's help so I hope that it sound a little better. ^_~ BTW: I might change the rating in later chappies so look for it. I may not make it a lemon.
1. Our first time! REPOST!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha!  
  
Our First Time  
  
Kagome came in from school with a major test to study for. She went into the kitchen to fix her something to eat before she tackled her homework; the school's lunch is terrible she said to herself.  
  
After she gets done with her snack she heads upstairs to start studying for her test. She pulled out her schoolbooks to find her history book, she knew that if she failed this test she'd have to get an "a" on her final exam to pass into High School.  
  
After a little while of nothing but studying she decides to go get ready for school the next day. Then she went to get ready for bed. She lays out her nightclothes and her school clothes for the morning. After preparing for bed and school the next day, she decides to get a bath. She goes to the bathroom to run her bath.  
  
Once she has her bath ran she slips into her bath for a long relaxation period since school was so tiring she needed a good warm soak. Kagome loves to wash her hair with her special soap, strawberry scented. She's in her water unwinding enjoying herself and her bath.  
  
Now with her bath over with she dries off and puts on her nightgown for bed. She went back to her room to lie down to study a little longer. When she got back to her bedroom, it was so hot in there she opened her bedroom window so it could cool down so she could finish studying for her history test she had first period.  
  
She turned to walk back over to her desk when she felt that someone was watching her. When she turned to her window; she saw Inuyasha and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in and asked her, "What are you doing right now?"  
  
"Well I was brushing out my hair before I got back to my homework! Why, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha just walked in and made his-self comfortable as Kagome walked back to her desk. "What do you want Inuyasha? I've got a test tomorrow."  
  
"I just thought we could hang out a little while, that's all." Inuyasha ask if he could help her study. Kagome agreed to it but "but do you even know how to read?"  
  
"No, but you don't have to know how to read to look at a... a... uh, what is that thing?"  
  
"A book. How about I teach you how to read before you help me study."  
  
Kagome studied their history and lost track of time. Inu yasha looked up at Kagome "it's time to take a break girl," he reached over to her and push her book down. "Let's sit here and talk for just a bit."  
  
"Ok, but lets get something to drink first." The two went downstairs to get something to drink, before they returned to the books.  
  
But during a break from studying, Inuyasha asked Kagome if she had a boyfriend at school? Kagome looked at him strangely, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I just thought a girl like you would have one by now." Kagome just gave him a glare and he shut-up.  
  
"Can I sit down?" Inuyasha asked "Sure it'll make sharing the book with you easier," Kagome said. "But we have work to do we can't sit-" Inuyasha went tumbling to the floor. "Opps. Sorry 'bout that." She said with a weak smile.  
  
"Feh. Just forget about it." And Inuyasha got up from the ground, dusted himself off, and sat down beside her.  
  
After they had sat and studied for a while Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep on his lap. He just couldn't believe that she fell asleep like that.  
  
He sits there in a sort of a daze from seeing her lying on his lap. As she goes deeper into sleep he starts stroking her hair. Then something comes over him. He got up very gently and laid her head down on her pillow. As he stood there looking at her, he wonder if she mind since it was 2:00 in the morning if he stayed the rest of the night.  
  
He turned out the lights and tucked her into bed and then he stretched out beside her bed and the next thing they know its morning. The alarm clock went off as usual and Kagome wakes up and finds Inuyasha under her feet. 


	2. The Flashback I

~ This is the flashback that leads up to Inuyasha & Kagome's first. And yes this is my first time at writing a story. Please give me a little time I'll get The hang of it. Thanks pikachu lover ^.~  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha woke up to see Shippo looking at them with a curious look on his face. Kagome asked, "What are you looking at Shippo?" Haven't you ever waked up in a daze? Kagome wasn't paying much attention to what was going on beside her. Trying to come awake and get her senses about her, Inuyasha sat up and scratched behind his ears due to an inch he had once he was done with the inch he turned his attention to see Shippo beside them. Inuyasha yelled at Shippo. "What are you looking at runt"? Shippo said what are you doing in Kagome's bed? Just then reality hit both of them and what happened the night before. Kagome asked Shippo to go outside her bedroom to wait and then Shippo started to whine, "Do I have to." Inuyasha said yes or I'll get out of this bed and pull that fluffy little tail up around your head Shippo!!!! He did as he was told cause he knew Inuyasha would do what he said he would. But as Shippo was walking out he said over his shoulder you wouldn't dare, Kagome wouldn't let you! Oh I wouldn't heh and out of those covers he came and Shippo yelled Kagome help!!!!! Kagome told both of them to stop.  
  
Once Shippo was outside the door, Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she was getting dress and ready for the day he had a strange feeling come over him. As he watched her go through her usual routine he told her that he loved her; he thought. He explained to her about the feeling he had inside him that he only felt one other time in his life. He kissed her good-by and left Kagome's room, as usual she finished getting ready for school. Kagome got her school stuff together and left for school. Once she got to school she realized that she left her homework on her desk in her room, so she decided to go through the school day and hoped the teacher wouldn't ask for the assignment.  
  
When Kagome got home she was upstairs in her bedroom laying on her bed cause the school day had her tired out, she's was listening to her stereo, this always seemed to help her unwind from the school day. She had put in her "Spice Girls" tape, just as she went to lie back on her bed, Kagome heard a knock on her door and as she opened it there stood Shippo with his tail all messed up. All Kagome could do was pick him up and cradle him in her arms. She looked at Shippo and asked him if "did you and Inuyasha get into a dispute and did he carry out what he said he do?" Well ya Shippo answer but I only picked on him because he was mean to me by messing with my tail!!! "That hurt's Kagome" Shippo said!!!  
  
Kagome said, "let's go find Inuyasha. They walked over to the well; Shippo said, "He's back in frutal time." O.K. then let's go to him. Once they were in his time they went on the hunt for Inuyasha, they found him fighting a wicked demon. After he defeated the demon they all took a walk near the hot springs near kieda hut with out saying a word to each other.  
  
Inuyasha finally broke the silence between him and Kagome, but what he broke the silence with made Kagome very mad!!!! He started talking about Kikyo and how he had loved her for so long, but Kagome didn't hear him say it was over with Kikyo, because she was so hurt from what he just said before hand. All Kagome could say was Sit Boy Sit..... Once Inuyasha got back up on his feet again he asked: "what was that for Kagome?" Kikyo this, Kikyo that didn't last night means anything to you "Kagome asked him." Yes but it's over with Kikyo! Now the only girl I want is you!!!! Kagome said, "I didn't know that's why I used the s-word." Inuyasha said "if you weren't so quick to use the s-word on me you would have heard me say it was over with her!" Well if you weren't talking about Kikyo we wouldn't be arguing over the s-word.  
  
Kagome shifted the conversation to his attitude toward Shippo and how mean he had just been to him! Kagome reminded him he was only a little boy. But what about him running his mouth, and staring at me, he acts as if I'm his next of ken and I don't like that Kagome! Kagome said "Inuyasha your a lot bigger than he is" you could turn your head and ignore what he says and do can't you!!!!!! All I'm saying is be a little nicer to him. And quite messing with his tail.  
  
Kagome told Inuyasha that the demon he just defeated had a jewel shard in his chest. Inuyasha went to get the jewel shard once he had it, he then returned to Kagome and had her hold on to it for him.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and started to play with his ears, Inuyasha asked "what do we think were doing with my ears" well what did you expect, every time I see puppy dog ears I must scratched them plus I must play with them.  
  
Just about that time Miroku and Sango walks over and then Kagome, Inuyasha got a surprise look on their face. Kagome said, "where not doing anything" and Miroku got that famous grin on his face as if to say ya right Kagome. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha to tell him she was going home to lie down, she was tire. Inuyasha gave her a look that only she would understand.  
  
Kagome went to the well and was just about ready to jump in when Shippo appeared out of nowhere; she asked what's wrong Shippo? Nothing, but you didn't say good-by to me and I thought you were upset with me? No I'm just tire and I want to go home and lay down on my bed, I'll see you later O.K. Shippo. 


	3. Kagome's decision flashback

Kagome's decision/Flashback  
  
Later on Kagome figures out she can't keep this pace up much longer; she has to decide what she wants out of life. I don't want keep Inuyasha in suspense nor keep running between his world and mine. Oh what should I do?  
  
She sits in her room for what seemed like forever but she finally decided to go stay with Inuyasha and Shippo; to see what it would be like living in his time world.  
  
So Kagome got up off her bed and went over to her closet to pack a few things to take with her. She took her essentials like toothpaste, just then she got a thought she teach them how to take care of their teeth; Kagome thought yea right teach Inuyasha to take care of his teeth teehee, but it was a nice thought. Any way back to my list of things that I'll need to take on this journey. Now my shampoo, bar soap, razor and blades, my bike. Now to my outfits to take along with me. I'll need shorts for the warm days and I'll need a few clean towels so I can take my baths. My school uniforms the one I like so much, tennis shoes hair spray deodorant, Can't go around stinking like they do.  
  
Once she had her things packed she walked down to the well and turned to take one last look when Shippo appeared in front of her. Kagome looked at him and "asked what up Shippo"; he didn't say anything til Kagome answered his question where are you going Kagome? Well I was on my way to you and Inuyasha, Shippo Kagome replied, and then lets get going, must not keep master Inuyasha waiting for long why is he. No, last time I saw him he was up in a tree thinking about some thing or someone. So the two of them jumped into the well to Inuyasha time world.  
  
Once they reached the other side Kagome looks for Inuyasha to see what was wrong and if she could help him. When they meet up Kagome looks into his beautiful eyes and she just melts into his arms and they share a kiss or two. They had forgot who was standing there until it was all over; it was like the world stood still for that moment. Once they realized they had shared a kiss in front of Shippo Inuyasha pulled on his tail for witnessing the kiss, for now this gives Shippo something else to tease him over. Kagome gave Inuyasha a weird look before she said the awful words he didn't like, sit boy, that's right big sit!!!! He turned to Kagome once he got his senses back and asked her "what did I do?" I asked you to be a little nicer to Shippo and what do you do, you pulled on his tail that hurts!! How would you like it if I pulled on your ears, you wouldn't like that would you? No but that's different from this, how may I ask? I'm bigger than he is and you love me. But that don't give you the right to pull his tail though, I promise not to pull the little brat's tail anymore; Inuyasha said under his breath "at least when your not around teehee" all the time he's saying this he has his "claws" crossed behind his back!!!  
  
Kagome looks at Inuyasha and says I want to lye down it's been a long day and I'm ready for bed. Let's go to Kidea hut, I want to see if I can stay with her for a few days. Once they reached Kidea's hut Kagome ask her if she felt like having a company for a few days. Kidea was glad to have her for as long as Kagome wanted to stay.  
  
`Flashback`  
  
Once Kagome was in her room she started thinking about their first time together and their kiss today in front of little Shippo how mean Inuyasha was to him, she remember that Shippo cried out in pain because it hurt when he pulled on Shippo's tail. She also remember that Inuyasha said that she just might pull on Inu Yasha's ears if he wasn't nicer to Shippo, and after that she fell into a deep sleep for the night. 


	4. Chapter the next day

The next Day  
  
It was a beautiful sunny morning, when Kagome woke up. The sun was coming through the window right into her eyes; you could say that's what woke her up and the kids outside playing with each other.  
  
Kagome got up to get dress for the day trying to decide what to wear, as any girl would do; when little Shippo comes rushing in to see her. Kagome looked at him and "said slow down Shippo, what's the big rush little guy?" Shippo said, " Inuyasha needs your help with this demon he's fighting against!"  
  
So Kagome hurries up and just puts on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt till she can come back and get dress the way she wanted too. Shippo leads her to where Inuyasha is and when she arrives he looks at her in his usual old tone of voice and said "it took you long enough to get here! What Shippo do, come telling you that I pulled on his tail or something like that; that's why you're late?"  
  
"No; that's not it at all and if you don't watch your tone of voice I'm going to turn and walk away!" "Now how can I help you Inuyasha?" "One can you sense the jewel shard anywhere in it?" "Give me a minute to see o.k." Sure just make it quick, cause I got to finish it off but I want to get the jewel shard before I do it in totally!  
  
Kagome realized that the jewel shard was near it's heart, so that's what she replied to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha the jewel shard are near its heart," thanks Kagome "Inuyasha said!" After it was all over they walked down the path holding hands even though his hands were a mess from getting the jewel shard out of the demon's chest area.  
  
"Kagome asked him how else she could help him?" "You said back there there were more than one way you needed my help." Yes there is another way you can help, Inuyasha held her and then replied, "this is the other way that I need your help! Just then he gives her a very soft and tender kiss."  
  
When they pulled away from each other both of them were floating on air. Kagome wasn't expecting that, Inuyasha took her by surprise this time. Inuyasha looked at his girl and couldn't believe his eyes let alone how he felt about her.  
  
Inuyasha thought for a while up in a tree just looking at Kagome; he couldn't believe he trusted another girl especially after what Kikyo had done to him!  
  
Kagome had had it with him just staring at her so she asked him "what are you thinking about and how do I fit into your thoughts right at this moment." Inuyasha wasn't really sure how to answer her cause he didn't want her to say the s-word if he told her about his thoughts, of her and Kikyo in the same train of thoughts; so he took the cowards way out and simple said "I'm just thinking about how you've help me learn to trust again that's all!" She looked at him and just smiled at him. Just to know that it was her who had helped him to trust another person let alone another girl made her very happy.  
  
Now let's talk about little Shippo "Kagome said." Inuyasha said "what about that little brat." "That's just it Inuyasha, he looks up to as you're his older brother; don't you see it in his eyes cause I do!" "But I don't know anything about being a big brother to him." "Inuyasha, it doesn't take knowledge alone to be a brother to someone Kagome replied, your already doing it by picking on him "just then Inuyasha interrupted her "by saying you don't want me to do that anymore." "Yes but I mean by pulling on his tail causing him physical or mental pain is what I can't go for!"  
  
Kagome told him that when Shippo's around get him involved with what he's doing at the time and do things he likes to do also even if you don't like them at least your sharing your time with him. Just about then Shippo comes up on them.  
  
Shippo asked "Kagome if they could hang out together since he had no family around?" "Kagome said sure but before we do I need to go get cleaned up and wash my hair and do a few girly things first; then she gives Inuyasha a looked like go do something with him to make him feel special.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shippo and said, "let's go do something you like to do; and that will give Kagome time to do what she needs to do!" O.K. little brother, when Inuyasha said this to Shippo, Shippo looked over at Kagome like to say, "what's up with him" but Kagome re-assure him that he would be safe with Inuyasha while she's gone, just trust in her.  
  
Kagome looked at both boys and said "see ya later guys and Inuyasha don't let me down remember out talk while I'm gone o.k." And Kagome goes to take her bath and the boys go chasing after each other. 


	5. Play time for the gang

Play time for the gang  
  
While the boys were off playing tag with each other, Kagome was finishing up with her bath in the hot springs. She got out and quickly got dressed. Kagome wanted to see how Inu was doing with Shippo, so she went to find the two of them.  
  
Kagome went back to the village to start looking for them. She found them running after each other. Kagome yells" hey boys what are you playing"? Inu looks up to see who yelled their direction and not paying any attention to Shippo, he tags Inu while his backs turned. Shippo said "your it Inuyasha". He just glared at Shippo.  
  
Inu told Shippo "that wasn't fair you got me when I was not looking," I'll get you in a moment; then he turned and yelled"Kagome, it's all your fault he tagged me."  
  
Kagome just stood there looking at them and wondering why it's her fault she wasn't playing the game. But anyway they blamed her for it. She asks if they were having fun.  
  
Shippo looked over and answered her with a big smile "yes, it was a blast." He told her that Inu was acting like a big brother and wasn't picking on him like he did in the past. He asked her "did you have anything to do with his change of heart?"  
  
She replied to Shippo "that yes she had a little talk with him and I guess that it worked cause look at the change he took on." Well what ever you did thanks Kagome" Shippo replied."  
  
Now lets go find something to eat I'm famished! What would you like "Inu asked the two of them."  
  
Shippo answered, "hot dog, I heard those taste good," then he looked over at Inuyasha knowing that he's half demon half dog demon, that is!  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and asked, "Her if they were really made out of dogs?" "Well yes they are Inuyasha" Kagome replied, she chuckled under her breath and then she corrected herself and told him the truth.  
  
But I really want is pizza "Kagome replied." That sounds good to me too Inuyasha agreeing with her.  
  
After lunch Inuyasha made a suggestion to play the game of "Truth or Dare" with the both of them. While they were studding on the idea, Shippo looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha told them that didn't sound like a game for him so he's going to go find something else to do until they're done. They both asked him if he was sure that he didn't want to play with them. Little Shippo "nodded his head yes" that he didn't mind sitting this one out; he was a little tire anyway.  
  
After Shippo left the two lovebirds were alone at last and Inuyasha up the rules of the game a little, to make the game more fun. First he had her to answer a trick question about her feelings for him. The answer he got was what he wanted, so she had to kiss him and not just a simple kiss; she had to show him how to "French Kiss."  
  
Then it was Kagome's turn to ask him a question; but only she kept hers simple: she asked him if he ever really loved a girl before her? He said yes so she was happy to know he has the ability to love the opposite sex. She asked Inu if he was really over Kikyo? He answered the question the way she wanted.  
  
Knowing how he really feels, she let's her guard down to let Inu in to her heart and soul. Kagome and Inu talks about how they feel for each other during the game of truth or dare. They sat there a long time before she looked up to him with her charming eyes and suggested they take a walk to stretch their legs.  
  
While they were walking in the Forrest Inu stops and turns to her; to give her a kiss that she'll never forget. Later at the hut she thinks about how she feels and wishes she could become his permanent girlfriend and then it go to being his wife/soul mate for life, just about then "little Shippo" enters the hut and yells "hi kagome what are you doing?" She turns around and there stood her Shippo so cute. I'm going to meet Inu here in a few minutes" want come along with us?" She asked. No I just stop by to say "hi" I'm going to play tag with the others.  
  
At the campfire Inu takes her hand and puts his special ring on her hand. He then reached over and kissed her, he told her that he loved her and wanted her to be his only forever. Kagome didn't know what to say or do for this was her dream come true. Finally she found the words he wanted to hear from her; which was "yes" and that she had always dreamed of this moment. They went back to the hut to plan the wedding, they didn't want to wait too long before they got marry. 


	6. The wedding

Chapter 6  
  
The Wedding  
  
It was a bright and beautiful day to be a bride. Kagome was so excited for today was the one-day she had waited for so long. Her wedding dress was so beautiful; she just couldn't believe it was hers.  
  
The dress was pure white, with sequins all the way around the edge of the neckline and around the sleeves. The long sleeves were made out of pure satin with a long train in the back that drags the ground. The dress is zipped up the back. It was cut low in the front just the way Inuyasha likes.  
  
The wedding was to take place at Kagome favorite spot: the hot springs. She thought for a moment of what tonight will be like. But a she would put her mind on getting dress for the occasion.  
  
Kagome arrived at the warm springs a little early so she could enjoy it one last time before she became Inuyasha's wife. "She thought since it was early it would be alright to stripped down and take a good bath before her wedding." She jumped in splish-splashing around and when she looked up she seen her groom to be staring down at her. Kagome yelled "Inuyasha you can't see me before the wedding; its bad luck for the groom to see his bride." So Inuyasha replied "we've made it this far any way that's just an old wise tale that's all." After he said that he blew her a kiss and said I'll see you in about an hour, "I love you Kagome" and as he walked away he bumped into Shippo, his adopted son.  
  
Shippo looked at Inuyasha and asked if he was invited to their wedding? Inuyasha just looked at him funny then laughed and said it wouldn't be the same without my Adopted son there to watch his parents get married! "Goodie" Shippo replied. Lets go get ready it's about time to meet everyone at the warm springs. So off they go1  
  
Back at the warm springs Kagome was getting into her school clothes to go get dress in the hut that Inuyasha had built for them after they're married. As she walked into the master bedroom she suddenly realize how real this was. She pulled out her dress and started to get in it when she realized Sango wasn't there yet; she was suppose to help her get ready.  
  
Oh well she'll be here and no sooner she said that Sango opened the door to the hut. Kagome asked, "Where have you been I've been worried sick about ya!" Sango said, "I'm here now so let's get you ready for your big event." Then they went into her new bedroom to put the finishing touches on their Sango said "Kagome you're a beautiful bride and Inuyasha is very lucky to have you as his wife." "I know" Kagome said but I've got butterflies in my stomach over this!!!" Well they're ease once the day gets started, "now it's time to go are you ready Kagome" Sango asked. "Yes, Sango" let's go.  
  
Inuyasha watched his bride walk to him. The bride had real flowers in her hair and the groom had on his best bright red M.c. Hammers pants.  
  
They turned to each other and recited their vows to one another. The preacher pronounced them husband and wife for life. During the ceremony little Shippo started to cry for he knew that they'd be together for eternity and this makes him happy.  
  
They went to Kagome's time period, did a little site seeing then returned to his time to go sleep and to consummate their lives together. 


End file.
